


Thief of Bunnies

by manbrobukkaketheater



Series: Tumblr Reqest Fics [13]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-02-05
Packaged: 2018-01-11 07:50:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1170552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manbrobukkaketheater/pseuds/manbrobukkaketheater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"==> Vriska steals John's bunny because he wouldn't get her taco bell at midnight."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thief of Bunnies

this has got to be one of the most fun request i've gotten so far!!!! (also i kinda made it johnvris and I'm really sorry if u just wanted them as friends or something)

“Vriska! Give it back!” You call out, chasing said thief around your shared apartment. After a few months of living with her, you were used to her taking your things but she was crossing the line this time. When she’d asked to go to out, at midnight no less, she had retaliated and taken one of your most prized possessions: the bunny from Con Air that Dave gave you for your 13th birthday.

“Not until you take me to Taco Bell, Ebgert!” Vriska called out, a step in front of you as she jumped over a chair, leaving you to trip over the wooden object. You had no idea where Vriska’s sudden love for that particular restaurant came from, but ever since she saw a commercial advertising it’s late hours of service, she has been determined to go out at the most unconventional times. 

All you wanted to do was go to sleep, not chase your girlfriend around, and sadly you knew the only way you’d manage to go to sleep tonight. 

You get up from your run in with the chair and make your way over to a counter, grabbing a jacket and your car keys.

“Vriska!” You call out, defeat draining your voice. “You win, let’s go!”

She makes her way out of whatever room she had currently been in to you. She doesn’t have the bunny in her hand and you hope she put it back in its rightful place instead of just leaving it somewhere, however if you were a betting person, your money would be on the later. 

She kisses you on your cheek with a smile that makes giving in to her worth it. 

“Love you John.” She says, taking the keys from you and quickly heading to the door, determined to get her shitty mexican food. 

“Love you too.” You call out, running after her, starting your game of chase once again.

**Author's Note:**

> You can hmu on tumblr [here](http://terezipyroope.tumblr.com) if u want a request!! (also follow me I'm pretty cool)


End file.
